Terror
by anmiita
Summary: Lo había considerado toda la tarde, ¿ir o no ir?. Ésa era la cuestión; una maldita fiesta de -terror- quince a la cual ambos estábamos invitados. En toda película de terror hay un asesino lleno de cicatrices y con las manos bañadas en sangre. ¿No, Sasuke?


**One-shot;** un sólo capítulo.

**Parodia temática:** cumpleaños de quince.

Naruto no me pertenece, solo a Kishimoto. (Mi futuro esposo que morirá en la boda, apuñalado por un tenedor y me cederá la tenencia legal de Sasuke Uchiha).

_Esta historia si me pertenece, por favor, no la uses sin mi permiso._

* * *

**Terror**

Luces tenues de un color amarillo pálido, telas de colores entrelazadas desde las paredes hasta el centro del salón. Y lo espeluznante del asunto: una bola de forma circular que brillaba de forma que podría cegarte en una distracción. El escenario perfecto de una película de terror psicológico, con ese suspenso interminable y el sentimiento reflejado en el incontrolable latido del corazón. Demasiadas personas con atuendos brillantes y brillantes sonrisas, de esas que suelen ser falsas pero que llenan el hueco de la moral. Esos deberían ser los actores secundarios. ¿Dónde estaba la actriz principal? Un susurro de un grupo de personas de edad avanzada, muy avanzada, esparció mis dudas. Decían que _ella_ estaba allí, en la planta baja, esperando para poder subir las escaleras y aparecer.

Un momento. En toda película -por menos capital que se invierta en ella- debe de tener un personaje monstruoso y lleno de cicatrices inimaginables por todo su cuerpo. Quizás también en su rostro. ¿Dónde estaba el asesino? ¿Dónde? Y sentí una luz blanca que parpadeó muy cerca, lo reconocí. Salí disparada de allí, yo no tenía un sueldo que me obligara a permanecer cerca. Y si tenía un aspecto físico, moral y social que proteger. A causa de mi huída, choqué con alguien. Con mi alguien.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo. Al desviar mis ojos, observé con detalle su vestimenta. Me sacó un suspiro.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? - me preguntó mientras me examinaba - No pensé que cambiarías de idea.

- Yo tampoco - le concedí - pero aquí estoy.

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a un lugar al aire libre, con mucho color verde manzana.

- ¿De quién huías? - interrogó con media sonrisa.

- No de tí, Sasuke, por supuesto. Huía del fotógrafo.

Escondió una carcajada probablemente sonora y fuera de lugar con una leve tos casual. Más personas de edad muy avanzada nos observaban desde el anonimato de la oscuridad. Volvió a retomar su interrogatorio, con algunos por qué, cuándo y malas palabras. Expresiones íntimas y adolescentes. Apenas teníamos veinte años, de modo que esto no nos iba a condenar. No me refiero a las malas palabras, sino al hecho de estar lejos de la fiesta en el momento en que la quinceañera ingresa al lugar. Además no había iluminación afuera y sin lugar a dudas éramos pareja. Nuestras manos se entrelazaban de una forma extraña, pero instintiva. El silencio me hizo pensar indebidamente por un momento. Una imagen se me cruzó por la mente con miles de detalles. Una pareja a punto de besarse luego de un interrogatorio forzoso, bajo la luz de la luna llena, rodeados de flores rojas en contraste con el verde manzana de los árboles... ¡Que sensación más bonita aquella! Pero mi película no era de esas: la noche estaba oscura y las nubes ocultaban la luna. No había flores y los árboles no eran tan acogedores. Deseché mis ideas románticas. Mi película era de terror.

- La quinceañera está a punto de entrar - sentencié con voz tenebrosa que no afectó a nadie. Solo contribuyó a que mi película de terror tuviera más suspenso.

- Deberíamos entrar - dijo cortando todo suspenso y chasqueó la lengua - _debemos_ entrar.

Colocó su brazo como soporte para mi mano y me arrastró con sutileza a la pista. Ambos observamos a la familia Hyuga que se encontraba en el centro del salón, esperando con ansias a la actriz principal. Y allí estaba ella, caminando lentamente al compás de sus quince años. Nada más y nada menos que Hanabi Hyuga. En cuestión de segundos, comenzaron a bailar y decidí que era el mejor momento para afrontar a Hinata, que estaba recluida detrás de nosotros. Le hice unas señas a Sasuke y me marché.

Hinata estaba allí con sus ojos de enamorada perdida. Seguramente, esta sería la parte dramática de la película donde todos se ponen con sentimentalismos y luego, sin más, el asesino ataca.

- Hinata - la llamé en susurros - ¿Estás sola?

- Naruto está por aquí cerca - dijo dulcemente.

- Entonces creo...

- Pueden irse - me aceptó - no se preocupen.

Me despedí de ella con un abrazo y busqué a mi acompañante por todo el salón. ¿Dónde se había metido?. Quizás había decidido evitarme, evitarse varias discusiones sin sentido conmigo. Así le llamaba él, _sin sentido_. En todo caso, la mejor decisión sería irme a casa, no sin antes llevarme un arma potencialmente homicida entre las manos para defensa propia; _un tenedor_. Cuando atravesé la puerta principal, unos brazos me tomaron por sorpresa y me arrastraron -para mi alegría- hacia afuera. Un viento cálido acariciaba mis mejillas y movía mis cabellos de un lado a otro. La escena era perfecta, faltaba únicamente la sangre. La fiesta llena de inocentes personajes y extras estaba lejos; y yo era sin lugar a dudas la víctima fatal.

- Si sigues huyendo de esta forma - advirtió mi secuestrador - vas a terminar muerta.

- ¡Tengo con que defenderme! - contrarresté en susurros.

Solté mi arma potencialmente homicida y la puse a una mínima distancia de sus ojos. Él me miró con media sonrisa, como solía hacer cuando ganaba la batalla, pero esta vez era una guerra. Bajó el tenedor con su mano dejándome indefensa y me acercó a él de un empujón. Esto no iba bien, para nada. ¿Dónde estaba la sangre? ¿Dónde estaban los gritos desgarradores?.

Pensándolo bien, aún podría gritar.

- Sino me sueltas, voy a gritar.

- ¿Que gritarás? - me preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento. Él comenzó a decir las posibles súplicas y gritos de auxilio con voz _afeminada_.

-_ "¡Auxilio, mi novio me tiene secuestrada!"_ - largó entre risas.

- ¡Sasuke! - le reproché.

Y antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo más, me besó fugazmente.

- _"¡Ayuda, estoy siendo abrazada por mi novio!"_ - me provocó nuevamente mientras me besaba.

Suspiré. Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, porque ya no era drama o terror. Era algo más. Un día de estos terminaría siendo llamada por Steven Spielberg o Tim Burton. Siguió besándome un rato más mientras yo planeaba como vengarme de él. Algo se me había ocurrido...

- ¿Sabes que voy a gritar? - le pregunté con malicia.

- No - contestó - ¿qué vas a gritar, Sakura?.

- Auxilio - deletreé - mi novio tiene su mano debajo de mi vestido.

- Y el vestido es muy corto, por cierto - señaló él mientras me sonrojaba.

- Se suponía que iba a ser una noche de película - le reproché - con mucho terror.

- Sigue siendo una película - me corrigió dulcemente - pero sólo que ahora es _erótica_.

Sasuke, suspiré. _Erótica_. Aún tenía mi arma potencialmente asesina en una de mis manos... ¿hasta qué punto sería una película erótica?.


End file.
